Strange New World
by brookyss36
Summary: A new case brings Sam and Dean to Portland and face to face with Nick Burkhardt, a Grimm. Before they know it, they are involved in a strange new world of monsters and hunters and it's unlike anything they've ever experienced before. The case takes a turn for the worst and they all become involved with the most dangerous creature they've faced yet.
1. Chapter 1

"So, get this." Sam was face to face with his trusty laptop, sitting in a dingy motel room on a dingy bed with Dean laying on the bed next to him, relaxed and ready for sleep.

Dead groaned. "Come on, dude, it's time for bed. We haven't slept for a whole week, let's just cool it for a while and catch up on some z's."

Sam ignored him, completely immersed in what he had just found. "Uh-huh, so in Portland, there was this crazy murder. Apparently, this wife went psycho on her husband and killed him."

Dean smirked as he rolled over so his back was facing Sam. "Yeah, that's crazy, Sam. Wife kills her husband. Really got yourself a good one there!"

Sam bristled. "How many wives kill their husbands by electrocuting them to death. With their hands?" He emphasized the last sentence, looking expectantly towards Dean, waiting for his reaction. And he didn't disappoint. It was Sam's turn to smirk as Dean slowly rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed facing Sam, defeat all over his face.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did you say electrocute with her hands? Where there eye witnesses?"

"Yeah, the maid was apparently hiding in the closet and saw the whole thing go down." Sam couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "She was cleaning their room when she heard them arguing in the next room over. She heard their voices getting louder so she got scared and hid in the closet. She said she could barely see them through a gap in the closet doors and, the next thing she knew, the wife had turned into this crazy looking green lizard with electricity coming off of it's body. She says the creature grabbed the husband and electrocuted him to death with it's hands."

By now, Dean had realized sleep was futile and had poured himself a drink, leaning against the wall. "Remind me not to get on that chick's bad side."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, let's go check this out. It sounds like something we've never dealt with before, but definitely our thing."

Dean finished his drink and sat back down on the bed, shrugging his shoulders. "A hot, green, lizard lady that electrocutes people. Count me in."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He was too excited to get too annoyed at Dean's stupid jokes. Besides, he was kind of thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Do you think this is Wesen related?" Hank asked Nick, already knowing what he would say. They were standing side by side, staring at the victim who was charred black.

"Definitely." Nick replied, his voice breathy. We've seen this before, remember? The Matança Zumbido?"

"How could I forget." Hank responded with a sigh.

"Extremely jealous and extremely dangerous." Nick added.

An unknown voice entered the conversation. "Perfect combination."

Nick and Hank whirled around, turning to face the new intruder.

Two new intruders actually. In front of them stood two men, one slightly taller than the other, but both dressed sharp, in suits.

Nick glanced at Hank with uncertainty, crossed his arms, then addressed the two men. "Can I help you two?"

The shorter one pulled out an FBI badge, the taller one followed suit and responded. "Agents Petty and Dylan. We're here to investigate the murder of Bo Johnston."

Nick let his arms fall to his sides, exasperated. "Why is the FBI interested in this case?"

The shorter one smirked and Nick felt a flash of annoyance. "Not for us to say, pal. If you have any questions," he handed Nick a card, "you can call our supervisor."

Nick reluctantly took the card and put it in his pocket. "I don't think that will be necessary. Let's just try to make this as painless as possible. I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt and this is my partner Hank Griffin."

They followed the formalities, shaking hands. Sam motioned to himself, "Sam and Dean. It's nice to meet you guys."

Nick and Hank nodded and turned back around to face the victim; Sam and Dean followed suit.

"Yikes." Dean winced. "Looks like he got the bad end of a hair dryer."

Nick shot him a look of annoyance. "Yeah, obviously he got electrocuted to death. Thanks, Sherlock."

"Sherlock's the smartest guy I've ever met," Dean retaliated, "so thank you."

Nick opened his mouth to respond when Hank quickly jumped in. "The maid witnessed the whole thing, said that the wife turned into some green creature and electrocuted her husband to death."

Sam and Dean exchanged excited glances and Sam chimed in. "She said she turned into a green creature? Hope she's getting psychiatric help. Has anyone found the wife yet to question her?"

Nick shook his head. "She's nowhere to be found. We have an APB on her now."

Sam nodded, it was Dean's turn to pipe up. "What were you guys saying when we got here. Something about extremely jealous and extremely dangerous. And something about a Mata Zumb-something? What the hell is that?"

"Yeah," Hank said, "the maid said that there were rumors that Bo here was cheating on his wife, Jane, but the maid also said that Jane was an extremely jealous person and, if she did this, extremely dangerous."

"And," Nick stated, "a Matança Zumbido, is the name of the wife's favorite drink, according to the maid. It's irrelevant. We were just commenting on the strange name.

"Uh-huh, sounds like it would pack quite a punch." It was clear that Dean didn't really buy it, but he played along.

Sam interjected. "We'll go talk to the family and friends of the victim and his wife and see what we can find out if you guys want to focus on finding the wife and bringing her in."

"Sounds good to me." Nick said as he and Hank left the crime scene.

Sam and Dean turned to one another. "They know something." Dean remarked. "Why don't you go check out the family and friends I'll research this Matan Zum-whatever."

Sam nodded. "I think's it's Matança Zumbido, sounds Portuguese."

Dean snorted. "Thanks a lot, Sherlock."

Sam couldn't resist a laugh as they both left the crime scene, neither one noticing a woman watching them from behind a tree as they both walked across the front yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for taking ages and ages to update this. But here's the second chapter! The third should be up soon, so bear with me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. It really does mean a lot!**

* * *

"Call me crazy, but there was something about those guys that seemed a little off to me."

Nick sighed as he peeled his tired eyes away from his computer to look at Hank.

"I feel the same way." He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. "But, I called their supervisor and everything seems to be on the up and up."

Hank followed suit, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms and legs.

"Yeah. Still, something feels weird about this whole thing."

Nick smirked. "Well, that's nothing new."

A quiet settled over the precinct as the two momentarily got lost in their thoughts.

Hank broke the silence. "You know, if Jane's husband, Bo, was cheating on her, it's the mistress that she'll be going for."

"Yeah, but we have to find out who the mistress is first and the only thing we've found out is that Jane has a sister, Janice. I'm sure those two are talking to her now."

Hank pondered that for a moment. "Maybe we should go talk to Monroe and Rosalee. There's been zero responses to the APV and I think it would be nice to get a second opinion on this."

Nick rose and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

"Do you think those two are on to us?" Dean, one hand on the wheel of his baby, glanced over at Sam.

"Maybe. But I don't think they'll do anything. They seemed too interested in this case to waste time investigating us."

Dean nodded.

"What's this lady's name we're going to see again?"

Sam sighted with slight annoyance.

"Her name's Janice, Janice Mays. She's Jane's older sister."

"Well, I just hope Janice isn't as much of psychopath as her electric eel sister."

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Turn left here, this is her house."

"Wowza." Dean's mouth fell as he put the Impala into park and took in the sight before him. "Does she live here alone?"

"Apparently." Sam responded as they climbed out of the car. "Nick and Hank didn't mention a relationship or living relatives."

The house before them was mansion. It was a white colonial style house and to say it was huge was an understatement.

Dean straightened his suit as he closed the car door. "This should be interesting."

They walked up to the front door and Dean knocked, getting ready to pull out his F.B.I. badge.

There was a click of the door and Dean was met by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was blonde, green eyes, and had this smile that took his breath away.

Dean held his badge up but couldn't speak a word; Sam noticed. He shot Dean a look of annoyance as he held his own badge up and introduced them.

"Hi, Janice Mays?"

She nodded and managed to maintain her smile.

"We're Sam Petty and Dean Dylan with the F.B.I. and we're investigation the murder of Bo Johnston. We understand that you are the victims sister-in-law. May we ask you a few questions?"

Janice nodded her head again as he motioned them inside. "Of course, have a seat on the couch."

Sam and Dean walked inside and were once again blown away. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. They walked into a large foyer with a giant gold chandelier dangling over head. To their right was a magnificent dining room and they could see a glimpse of what only had to be a huge kitchen through an open door past the dining room. Straight ahead was a curved flight of stairs and to their left, the foyer blended into a living room surrounded by cushy furniture that looked like it had never been sat on and a roaring fireplace. There were hallways and doors past the living room. The ceilings were high and there was an abundance of windows, which let in the outside atmosphere enough to make the house seem almost cozy.

Dean did circles to take it all in. "Quite a place you got here. You live here all alone?"

She walked past them to the living room, sitting in a chair. "I'm afraid so. I was married once, but now I only have my maid that visits me twice a week. It's been lonely."

She motioned for them to sit down. "Would you two like something to eat or drink?"

Sam responded before Dean had a chance. "No thank you. This shouldn't take too long. First off, I'm sorry for your loss. Were you close with your brother-in-law?"

She glance at the ground briefly before responding. "No. It was mostly holidays that I saw him. He and Jane sort of kept to themselves. We used to get together a lot more when my parents were alive. But since their death, it's been pretty scarce. I think Jane took it a lot harder than I did." She stared out the window. "Anyways, we all deal with grief differently."

Dean finally found his voice. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, may I ask when they passed?"

Janice turned her gaze to Dean. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Almost two years this January."

Sam scooted to the edge of his seat. "May I ask how they died."

Noticing her confusion, Dean stammered, "It's just, Bo died in a peculiar way and we're trying to get all the facts in case there are connections or something."

Sam let out a deep breath. He always hated it when Dean got stupid over a girl.

She gave them a warm smile. "It's okay. They both died in a house fire. Apparently, there was a short circuit somewhere in the house in the middle of the night, and the house burned down with them in it. It was a tragedy."

Sam noticed a lack of grief in her voice, but, judging by Dean's puppy dog eyes, he didn't.

Sam cleared his throat before continuing. "Are you and your sister close?"

She started shaking her head before he even finished and Sam felt annoyance when she directed her response to Dean. "No, we never were. I don't know why, but that's just how it's always been."

"And," Sam continued, leaning toward her. "have you heard from or in anyway know the whereabouts of your sister right now."

Again, she shook her head and maintained her gaze on Dean. "No. If I did I would tell you. If she did this to Bo, she deserves to be caught."

Sam shook his head and stood up abruptly. "I think that's all we need for now."

Dean and Janice were still staring intently at one another. Sam pushed Dean on the shoulder and Dean shot to his feet.

"Hmm, wha...oh, yeah."

Janice followed suit.

Dean ruffled through his jacket and he extended a hand with his card in it. "If you think of anything else that you think is important, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Anything?" That smile had returned.

Dean felt the butterflies again and he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, anything."

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his brother's arm and steered them toward the door. "C'mon Dean." He shook Janice's hand. "Thanks for your help."

They walked toward the car and Dean glanced back, she was standing in the door way as she gave them a wave before closing the door shut.

They both climbed in the car and Dean turned the car on.

"Seriously, dude?"

Dean sighed. "What?"

"C'mon, man. You were totally useless in there. You acted like a total idiot."

Dean pulled out of the driveway. "I did not! We both know that your just better at this interviewing crap than I am."

Sam let out a gruff laugh. "Yeah, that's what that was all about."

"Just drop it, okay?" Dean shot Sam a look.

"Dean, did you notice one very interesting fact about her house?" Sam raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Dean thought for a minute. "Uh, that it was freakin' huge?"

"No, Dean, did you notice how many wall outlets there were?"

Dean blanched.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? Considering the nature of our current case?"

Dean scoffed. "C'mon, Sam. So what? She has a few too many wall outlets. I don't think that means she's a crazy electric eel like her sister."

"Maybe not, but there's something off about her."

Dean didn't respond and their conversation ended as they drove to their hotel room. The sun was setting and a faint red hue poked through the trees as they pulled into the motel parking lot and Dean put the Impala into park.

He was halfway out of the car when Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"I'm serious, Dean. Don't go near her. Please. I'm telling you there's something about her that feels dangerous."

Dean looked into Sam's concerned filled eyes.

He sighed. "All right, all right. I'll keep it strictly business. Now are we going to get some shut eye now or what?"

Dean climbed out and Sam followed, not feeling entirely secure in Dean's response. It wasn't the first time he'd heard his brother say something like that just to reassure him.

* * *

 **Things get interesting next chapter, so stay tuned! :)**


End file.
